


The_proof.mp4

by Bluandorange



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 23:28:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1666421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluandorange/pseuds/Bluandorange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky and Natasha text on and off through-out the day. Natasha doesn't believe him when he says Steve can sing. Bucky texts her a file to prove otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The_proof.mp4

**Author's Note:**

> For [Jack](spaceconfessional.tumblr.com), whom I love to pieces.

Natasha was researching needle-felt in one window and reading a transcript from the bug planted in their most recent target’s house in the other when her phone chirped. 

She’d expected to see a text from Barnes—they’d been chatting on and off all day—but found it was from Steve’s ID instead. Had he learned they were talking about him behind his back again, or did he actually need something? 

She pulled up the text itself and realized it was something else entirely. 

'file attached.  _The_proof.mp4’_ _  
_

Oh-ho, so it _was_  from Barnes after all. And how dastardly of him, stealing Steve’s phone to send her this file.

"And just what are  _you_ ,” she asked aloud. She opened the video and propped her phone sideways in her hand. 

Steve was staring at the camera, wearing that comfortable smile he’d only started to put on recently and one of those ridiculously tight work-out shirts. Behind him, his latest apartment in New York. She could tell by the camera’s positioning that the video was being shot on a laptop, which freed up Steve’s hands for probably the  _last_  thing she expected him to record himself doing. In front of him was an overturned plastic cup. Steve clapped twice, hit the table three times, clapped again, picked up the cup and moved it to the side. He clapped again, grabbed the cup, turned it to hit his palm and the table several times in quick succession before placing it face down again in such a way that left his wrists crossed over one another. He repeated the motions, setting a distinctive rhythm.

Nat was pretty sure this was called ‘the cup song’. She’d seen it become a trend on youtube over two years ago. Among  _teenagers_. 

Her thoughts were derailed when Steve started to sing.

‘ _I’ve got my ticket for the long way ‘round. Two bottle whiskey for the way—’_

His voice strained a little bit, but he hit the notes in a way that made her think it was on purpose, that he could go higher, smoother, if he wanted to.

 _Dammit_ , Barnes hadn’t been lying about Steve’s voice after all. And Steve may not have lied about that barber shop quartet. 

‘ _And I sure would like some sweet company. Oh, I’m leaving tomorrow. Whatcha say? When I’m gone, when I’m gone—_ ’

Something caught Steve’s attention and, without slowing the beat or dropping his voice, he turned his head, smiling at whatever was too quiet to be picked up by the computer’s microphone. He didn’t turn back to the computer until the subject of his attention—Barnes, in nothing but a towel, his head just out of frame—came to a stop a few steps behind him. She had to hand it to him; Steve didn’t miss a beat, even when Barnes started to hump the air in time, probably grinning like a smug bastard the whole way. It only lasted a second and then the sniper-turned-assassin turned and bent down over something lost behind Steve’s broad shoulders. Steve completed the chorus before turning to look over his shoulder at his partner.

‘ _Hey you_ ’, Steve said, his hand still over the bottom of the cup. When Barnes didn’t immediately respond, the Captain twisted to give him his full attention. 

Another second passed, then Barnes said, obviously to himself,  _'Dammit, I thought Sam was gonna call me_ ’. 

Steve turned back to the camera and flashed possibly  _the_  most boy-scout level smile—She needed to screenshot that. She needed to screenshot that and make sure it was somehow involved in their next PR campaign—before directing back over his shoulder, ‘ _He might’ve—Y’know you’re on the—_ ' He dropped his voice as Barnes actually turned his attention to him. Steve pointed a little bashfully at the computer screen. ' _You’re. On the thing.’_

Barnes straightened, facing the camera fully, and she needed to screenshot that, too. What a great shot of those abs. And Steve’s smile literally right next to it in frame? Priceless. 

‘ _What’s this thing?’_  Barnes asked, more than loud enough for the mic to pick him up, fake-stern in a way that made Steve’s smile edge a little higher. Barnes put his hands on his towel-covered hips for added effect. 

Even though he’d called his attention to it, Steve didn’t seem to have a ready answer. ‘ _Uuuhhhh_ _, nothing.’_ Before he could think of something better, Barnes’ hands started to untuck the towel around his waist and Steve surged forward, ‘ _Uh-buh-buh-buh NO,’_  and ended the video. 

Nat watched it three more times before she forwarded it to Clint, Sam and Bruce. She shot a text to Barnes—to his phone, not Steve’s—that just said ‘ _nice_.’ 

Then she got up and started looking for a suitable plastic cup. After all, she’d seen how it was supposed to work. You sat around a table and passed to your right with every second beat. She couldn’t play, too, if she didn’t learn how. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Based on/shamelessly lifted from [this tumblr video](http://a-precis.tumblr.com/post/69756898899/my-roommate-walked-in-wearing-a-towel-and-this)


End file.
